Dual Wield
Dual Wield is a weapon attachment available in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is functionally identical to the Akimbo attachment in Modern Warfare 2. Dual Wield allows the player to use a weapon in each hand, effectively doubling the player's firepower. However, Dual Wielded weapons can only be hipfired, and it also reduces accuracy at any range. SMG's tend to suffer more accuracy loss than handguns and shotguns (as accuracy is not an issue for shotguns because of their spread) Because of this, it is advisable that the player only uses dual wield weapons in close to medium range engagements. It increases chances of point blank kills, albeit at the cost of ammunition expense and accuracy at range. It should also be noted that Dual Wielded weapons usually have a faster switch speed, except for the Kiparis, HS-10 and Python''.'' Compatible Weapons *ASP *Makarov *M1911 *Python *CZ75 *HS-10 *Skorpion *MAC-11 *Kiparis *PM63 Trivia *Each compatible gun has a unique icon for the Dual Wield attachment in Create-a-Class. *There are two methods of firing the player's weapon with this attachment. One is to fire both at the same time, giving more chance to hit their target. The other is to fire one at a time, thus giving the player a continuous stream of bullets, though is much less accurate than just using Sleight of Hand to have near continuous fire. *The Python automatically gains the Speed Reloader attachment when with the Dual Wield attachment. *The M1911 Dual Wield has a unique empty reload animation; where the player throws the gun where the grip is facing up so he can pull back on the slide, and again throws the gun back in position only to catch it the grip in his hand and the trigger with his index finger and press the trigger to make the slide slide back. *The box cover and promotional posters for the game have shown a man with a Commando and an M16 strapped to his back, along with an M1911 in each hand; the Assault Rifles cannot be Dual Wielded in-game, but the pistols can. This could, however, reference Nazi Zombies, in which the player could obtain an M16, a Commando, and Mustang and Sally M1911 pistols all at the same time, with the help of Quick Revive on solo, or more likely, it could be for visual effects only. *Using dual wield weapons in Black Ops ''seems to decrease their usual accuracy more so than in ''Modern Warfare 2. This can be observed when using Dual Makarovs. *Dual Wielded pistols cannot be used in Second Chance. Instead, the player will automatically pull out a M1911, regardless of what pistol they are using. This might be because players drag themselves when they move in Second Chance with their left arm, so they wouldn't be able to use their left pistol. *On the PS3, the right weapon will fire but sometimes fail to make a firing sound. *On many weapons, the firing sounds are slightly different for the left and right weapons. *On the PC, clicking the left mouse button will pull the trigger of the right gun, and the right mouse button firing the left gun instead. This is because on consoles, players aim down sight with the L1 button (left button) and shoot with the R1 button (right button); however, in PC, players aim down sight with a right click and shoot with a left click, which the controls on the PC version possibly forgotten to reverse, unlike Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, which did reverse the controls for akimbo weapons. *Dual Wield decreases the maximum damage of the Dual Skorpions from 50 to 40, presumably to prevent them being able to kill in one hit from each gun. *In zombies, the only non-pack-a-punched weapon which has dual wield is the CZ75, which may also come as a singular gun. *When Pack-a-Punched , the M1911, the PM63, and the HS-10 all gain Dual Wield. The Pack-A-Punched names are, respectively: "Mustang & Sally, Tokyo & Rose, and Typhoid & Mary". *The Dual Wielded Makarov appears in Tier 2 of the Gun Game on Wager Match mode. *All Dual Wield Pack-a-Punched weapons are actually a name of a certain thing if one removes the "&" (i.e., "Typhoid & Mary", the upgraded HS-10, is a reference to Typhoid Mary). Category:COD Category:COD